Celestial Tournament! Chapter 11
Kenshin vs Takashi Kenshin and Miyaki returned home after they won their respective matches. Miyaki: That was really amazing, Hooded Friend! The way you cut the four towers...AWESOMEEEEEEE!! Kenshin: I surely managed to get a lot of attention. Miyaki: That isn't exactly a good thing for you though, right? You're trying to hide your identity from everyone. Kenshin: Yeah...I shouldn't let anyone who I am. Miyaki tackles Kenshin and starts rubbing his cheek against Kenshin's. Miyaki: I was so scared during my fight! I thought I was gonna lose! Kenshin: Hey, you're much stronger than I expected, so you shouldn't be worried. Miyaki quickly notices that Kenshin didn't seem annoyed or angry at him for what he's doing. Miyaki: Hooded Friend...is there anything wrong? Kenshin: No. Why are you asking? Miyaki nervously scratches the back of his head. Miyaki: Well, I was kinda expecting to get smacked until now. Kenshin: Eh... Miyaki: Are you nervous because...you know...tomorrow... Kenshin puts a grin on his face that shows excitement. Kenshin: Nervous? I can't think of new ways to make time pass faster until tomorrow. Miyaki: Well...we should rest, we both have some hard fights...especially... Kenshin gets up and places his hands on Miyaki's shoulders. Kenshin: I'm gonna be fine, alright? More than that, I'm gonna wipe the ring with that noble guy's ass. Miyaki: If you say so...I believe you Hooded Friend! After all...nobody pulled out something like what you did during the first fight of the group stage. The two relax for the rest of the day and they go to sleep early. As soon as the morning comes, they both calmly get ready for their battles. Miyaki keeps looking at Kenshin with a worried look on his face and Kenshin keeps telling Miyaki that he's gonna win. Kenshin: Miyaki, there's something I kinda want to ask you. Miyaki: Yeah? Kenshin: Tomorrow I'll be facing Tadashi...shouldn't you be worried more about that? Miyaki shows a large, happy smile on his face. Miyaki: I know Tadashi-san is not going to kill you since you're my friend. Miyaki's words leave Kenshin shocked. Kenshin: the old man really all that strong? Kenshin, as always, covers his face and picks up his swords, then leaves, together with Miyaki. The two arrive to the arena rather fast. Miyaki tries to stop Kenshin, to tell him a few more words, but Kenshin walks straight forward, towards the door that was leading to his ring. Miyaki: luck, Hooded Friend. Miyaki also enters his ring, for his fight. As soon as Kenshin steps inside the ring, the crowd goes crazy after his recent performance. Knowing that his opponent is Takashi, the crowd is not sure if to cheer for him or for Takashi. Kenshin: Where is that guy? Refree: Takashi-san didn't arrive yet, so we'll have to wait. Kenshin: He better doesn't make me wait too much... Kenshin's mouth can be seen outside of his hood, displaying a maniac smile. Kenshin: Or my bloodthirst might get out of control. The refree takes a few steps back from Kenshin. Suddenly, the crowd starts screaming even louder than earlier. Announcer: Here he is...THE NOBLE FIGHTER, TAKASHI!! Takashi slowly walks inside the ring while arranging his glasses. Takashi: You... Kenshin: Hey, didn't see you for a while. Takashi starts trembling in anger. Takashi: If you dare to tell anyone... Kenshin: Don't worry. I don't need anyone to kick your ass, I can do it myself. Takashi: I heard that you were cocky. It's sad to hear something like that from a piece of trash like you. Kenshin: Refree! Can we actually begin the fight? Refree: Ah...yeah, sure! The refree comes between the two. Refree: THE FIGHT OFFICIALLY BEGINS NOW! After announcing the beginning of the fight, the refree takes a few steps back as the entire crowd forgets about the other fights. Takashi: It's a shame someone like me has to take the life of a scum like... Kenshin suddenly appears in front of Takashi and strikes Takashi's face directly with his knee. Takashi is sent flying back a few meters, hitting his head on the ground as his broken glasses fall from his face. The crowd goes silent for a second, then they start cheering. Man: WOW!! THAT GUY IS REALLY STRONG!! Takashi quickly gets back on his feet, wiping the blood from his nose and head. Takashi: You damn... Saint Caligula: Takashi better doesn't disappoint us. Agent: He's incredibly strong, but his opponent seems to be as well. So let's just hope, your majesty. Kenshin: What happened? Did you blink in the wrong moment? Takashi: SHUT UP!! Two, huge, metallic hands appear near Kenshin and fall down on him, trying to crush his body. Kenshin quickly unsheathes two of his swords and cuts both the hands in half. Takashi: Alloy Army!! Thousands of blades are seen flying towards Kenshin, who slowly takes out all his swords and takes his usual Hachitoryu stance. Kenshin: Let's see if my body can still adapt to this... Kenshin starts pumping energy in his legs. Kenshin: Leopard. Suddenly, Kenshin disappears, however, the blades are slowly getting cut into pieces. Takashi takes a closer look and notices some footsteps on the ground, however, he isn't able to notice Kenshin's body moving at all. Takashi: speed is incredible...however, it was a flaw. Takashi raises his hand, gathering an orb of liquid metal in the air. As soon as he moves his hand towards the ground, a huge spear is seen striking the air, right in the place where he noticed the footsteps. Takashi: Got y... Takashi looks surprised Kenshin, who actually got hit by the spear, but didn't take any damage. The spear was stuck in his right shoulder, however, it didn't impale him. Takashi: How did you manage to... Kenshin: The shell of a turtle is stronger than you might think. Takashi swings both his hands at Kenshin, sending more waves of blades. Takashi: THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!! YOU CAN'T HAVE MORE DEVIL FRUITS!! Kenshin starts walking very slowly towards Takashi, however, dodging all the blades that were coming towards him. Somehow, the blades were starting to move slower as they were getting closer. Sweat can be seen on Takashi's face. Takashi: What kind of trick is this? Kenshin: Ryusui no Ugoki!!(Flowing-Water Movement) Kenshin calmly takes a step forward, appearing in front of Takashi and looking down on him with a calm look on his face. Takashi: Who...are you? Kenshin: Onmyo Kosa!!(Shadow-Light Cross) At an insane speed, Kenshin strikes Takashi twice with his swords, leaving two large cuts on his body. After finishing his attack, Kenshin simply walks by Takashi, letting the latter fall on the ground. Kenshin: The worst opponent you could possibly get. Takashi: also...a Haki user? The crowd, as well as Saint Caligula, is left without words. The one that was considered to be the strongest was now on his knees. Announcer: This is...AN OUTSTANDING PERFORMANCE BY THE ONE KNOWN AS THE HOODED FRIEND! Takashi eyes are shadowed as a smile full of excitement appears on his face. Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Zoro-san Category:Celestial Tournament